Amor Numquam Moritur
by PhantomFan01
Summary: What happened if Christine accepted the Phantom's proposal when they were on stage? They start a new life together and have a child but will Raoul set out to ruin their happiness or can they live together whereby Love Never Dies? I would like to thank CLASSICDUH for giving me the idea for this story :) Hope you like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (though I wish I did!) This is my first story and grammar isn't really my strong point so no flames please :) Welcome to all constructive criticism :D**

**Amor Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter 1: Don Juan Triumphs**

**Christine's POV**

I was on stage waiting for Piangi to begin singing after singing my part. But when the man came out on stage my heart stopped in my chest and I couldn't bring myself to move for a moment. That voice; the one that sends shivers down my spine and causes my heart to beat faster was on stage with me. What was the Phantom of all people doing on stage? Did he realise there were guards in every corner and they were waiting for the signal from Raoul to kill him on sight? Why was I feeling like this? Why didn't I want Raoul to give the order for the Phantom to be shot? Before I had any more time to think he came up behind me and embraced me with a hand around my neck; it was almost like he was strangling me. His touch set my skin alight and all I could do was close my eyes in surrender.

**Phantom's POV **

It felt so strange touching Christine so intimately again since that night after her Hannibal debut. I can't believe she was closing her eyes in such rapture but I mentally shook my head knowing she was only surrendering to my touch to play the part; not because she liked me in any shape or form. I had to compose myself as I wanted to kiss her until she ran out of air to breathe. I never realised how passionately I felt about Christine until I saw these same feelings being poured out into the music. I wrote this for Christine and to show my feelings for her even though no-one would truly know about these feelings except me. As I finished my line I could see her breathing heavily and then she started to sing whereby I stared at her in rapture.

**Christine's POV**

I could hear myself breathing heavily for a moment but I then maintained my composure and started to sing like nothing happened. But I couldn't ignore the feelings stirring within me when he touched me so intimately. Why was I feeling like this? I loved Raoul more than anything else in the world but was that true love? Or were these feelings nothing more than the ones siblings share? Why did I feel so confused? I couldn't love a man who lied to me, kidnapped me on the night of my debut, murder a man and resort to fighting over me to win my love. Could I truly have fallen in love with my Angel of Music? Before I realised it we were climbing up the stairs to the bridge and our voices were entwining together in a beautiful melody. I could feel myself become lost in the music once more and I didn't want this to end.

**Phantom's POV**

All I could do was stand and watch as Christine; my Angel began to sing. As usual she sounded like an angel but there was something there that I couldn't put my finger on; that something wasn't there previously. But what could it possibly be? Suddenly, I realised what it was; there was more passion in her voice. But where did it come from? All the times we rehearsed that passion was never there and all of a sudden it was evident in her voice. It then hit me like a lightning bolt; she was singing so passionately because that insolent boy of hers was in the audience! Well after tonight she will be mine and if that boy gets in the way then I shall have to dispose of him.

Every so often I looked up at my box and could see the insolent fop clenching his fists angrily like he was trying to restrain himself. I had to concentrate on our duet though; this will be the moment when I express my feelings to my angel. I just hope she will return these feelings to me but I doubted it considering she accepted the boy's proposal. Although if she was marrying the boy then why didn't she ever wear his ring to the masquerade or any other time for that matter?

Now was the time to express my feelings and propose to her. I started to sing the lines of a familiar song that caused heartbreak and pain for me but they felt so romantic at the same time. For a moment Christine just lay in my arms with her head against my chest and her eyes closed in rapture. But I saw her suddenly open her eyes and I knew she realised what song I was singing; but did she understand the meaning and emotion behind the song?

**Christine's POV**

I didn't have to be an expert to know that the Phantom was proposing to me. But what could I do? I could see Raoul watching us carefully; almost like he was calculating his movements and waiting for the right moment to strike. But I didn't want him to hurt my Angel. Where was Raoul when my father died? Raoul didn't even remember me until my debut but my Angel was there with me every step of the way. I didn't need to think anymore whereby I looked straight into his eyes and I placed my hand on his face before promptly removing the mask and kissing him passionately on the lips. I heard shocked gasps from the audience as well as crying from my Angel. I also however could hear an anguished and angry cry whereby I turned around and saw Raoul with a gun in his hand and a crazed look in his eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has read this and thank you to CLASSICDUH for being my first review :) Glad you're liking it so far :) Hope you like this chapter :) I cried so much writing this and it is only the second chapter D: And yes I still don't own Phantom or Love Never Dies :( **

**Amor Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter 2: Promise me you'll move on...**

**Phantom's POV**

I followed Christine's line of sight and I immediately pushed her behind me when I saw the insolent boy pointing a gun in her direction. Why was he aiming it at Christine though? I mean if he loved her that much he would be aiming it at me.

"You monster! Let her go this instant or I will not hesitate to shoot!" He demanded angrily. How dare did he have the audacity to threaten us? I so badly wanted to throw a noose around his neck but I promised myself after the night of Il Muto that I would never kill again; I made that promise for Christine and our love. How are we going to get out of our current situation? I wanted to escape and go to my childhood home in Rouen whereby we will plan on getting married. I then just hope that Raoul will let us live our lives together in peace. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and there were panicked screams echoing around the theatre. But who was shot because I couldn't feel any pain? Suddenly, there was an anguished cry from the wings and I turned around and saw Christine lying on the floor of the bridge with a gunshot wound to her stomach and I could glimpse Meg with her hands over her mouth in shock out of the corner of my eye.

"Christine!" I yelled whereby I knelt down beside her and held her tenderly in my arms.

"We need to stop this bleeding immediately otherwise you could die!" Whereby I proceeded to rip strips from her costume and tied them tightly around her stomach.

"Please promise me something Angel..." I heard her gasp out. No this can't be the end; not after she accepted my proposal and kissed me so passionately on the lips. No woman had ever done that except Christine; not even my own mother would kiss me. She needed to know my name; no more hiding and no more secrets from this day fourth.

"My name is Erik, not Angel. I'm so sorry I lied to you all these years but when I heard your voice and saw you for the first time I couldn't bear to lose you. I fell in love with you when you sung on the stage on the night of Hannibal. Please call me by my name from now on." I exclaimed quietly. Christine then looked up at me with passion in her eyes and touched my face tenderly.

**Christine's POV**

I looked up at my Angel; no Erik for a moment and I touched the scarred side of his face tenderly as I was never scared of the deformity to begin with; only his temper. When he killed on that fateful night I was afraid; so very afraid of what he was truly capable of. Raoul took advantage of that and proposed to me; I was so confused and emotional that night that I accepted his proposal knowing he was safe. I was so afraid of what my Angel might do to me when he found out hence the fact I hid it from view and instead waited for the night of the Masquerade to show the fact I was engaged. Even though I was a bit reluctant to do so I did it to appease Raoul. He never truly understood why I wanted to hide the fact we were engaged but he understood in time. But all that time he was gone from my life I missed him so very much and wanted nothing more than to see him again and apologise to him profusely for everything I did that night under the opera house. I looked at him and exclaimed pleadingly.

"Erik, please let me call you Angel, as a term of endearment. I love calling you Angel and I can't bear to lose you either. Please promise me one thing though."

"Anything, I will promise you anything." He exclaimed passionately.

"Please promise me you'll move on if I die tonight. Don't wallow in grief and self pity. Find someone who can love you as much as I did and most of all." I paused a moment to take a breath before promptly singing gently.

"Just love, just live, and give all you can give, and take the love that you deserve. Just love, just live and give all that I have, and take what little I deserve." I could see him shaking his head with tears pouring down his face like he knew what was to come next. To be honest I didn't know how much longer I had before I died so I sung gently and passionately to him.

"Come closer, I beg you, closer still, remember love never dies. Kiss me one last time." Whereby I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him passionately on the lips. I could feel his tears merging with mine and the energy leaving from my body. I then succumbed to darkness as I heard my Angel crying out my name in anguish.

**Phantom's POV**

My Angel couldn't be saying goodbye; not now when we had so much of our life ahead of us. I will get back to my underground lair and I will bury her under the opera house where she can lie in peace and surrounded by the music of the night. I would like to bury her with her father but it is too risky with Raoul on the loose. At least she will be with her father again even though I would rather spend my life with her. Maybe I could end it all as I could never love another woman apart from Christine. I stamped my foot firmly on the bridge whereby a trapdoor opened beneath us and we dropped into my lair below whilst clutching onto Christine tightly against my chest. The last thing I saw was Raoul leaving my box with single-minded determination...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has been favouriting and reviewing this story :) It makes me so happy when I see people commenting on my first PhanFiction story :D Well here's the next chapter :D I will not leave you in suspense any longer :) This is dedicated to CLASSICDUH who has been my first reviewer so far :) Well...on with the show people :D Oh yes and I still don't own Phantom although I do own some CDs, DVDs, books and a necklace but that's about it :D**

**Amour Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter 3: Save me Angel!**

**Raoul's POV**

I can't believe I lost him! I thought shooting Christine would cause him to do something rash like threaten my life or even resort to murder because I harmed his 'precious' Christine. And if he did threaten my life then the police would most certainly arrest him and then he would be hung for all of the atrocious crimes he committed against innocent people. But where did he go? I mean the last I saw of him he was on the bridge and the next minute he was falling down a hole with an unconscious Christine in his arms. How would I find him now though? I couldn't even begin to think where to start looking. Suddenly a thought popped into my head; Madame Giry told me all about our infamous Phantom so she would probably know where he hides; I mean she must be like his accomplice or something. I know she conveys messages between the Phantom and the managers so she will definitely know where he lives. But she cared about Christine like she was her own daughter so how could I persuade her that Christine really needed saving? I would need to persuade her to help me find my fiancée as she was in deep danger. I ran towards her office but I nearly ploughed someone down in the corridor.

"Ah Vicomte; so nice to run into you. What can I do to help you?" She exclaimed with what sounded like a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Where's Christine?! Please help me save her! She could be in danger right now! Where is he hiding her?!" I questioned pleadingly.

"Come with me Monsieur, I will take you to him, but remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

"I'll go with you!" I heard a voice chime in whereby I looked behind me and saw Meg running beside her mother with a determined look on her face.

"No Meg, no. You must stay here! Come with me Monsieur we must hurry!" I quickly followed leaving behind a forlorn Meg in the darkened corridor of the theatre. I soon found myself walking down a large flight of stairs behind Madame Giry. Suddenly she stopped and exclaimed quietly.

"This is as far as I dare go."

"Thank you Madame." I replied gratefully whereby I continued my descent into the Phantom's labyrinth below. As I ran down the stairs all sorts of thoughts ran through my head as to what that evil monster could be doing to my Christine right now. However, suddenly I fell down a hole in the stairs and all I could see was darkness as it closed behind me.

**Christine's POV**

I felt my eyelids flutter and I winced slightly as I tried to get up. When my vision stabilised I realised I was in my room in the Phantom's lair and not heaven. I thought I died and for a moment I couldn't think as hundreds of thoughts ran through my head of how Erik would have reacted if I did actually die.

"No Angel you mustn't move otherwise you'll rip out your stitches. It was lucky I stitched you up when I did otherwise I could have lost you. You lost so much blood I thought you were going to die and I couldn't bear it if I lost you. If you died my music would have died with you. You are my muse, my inspiration; without you there is no music of the night!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone. I wiped a tear out of my eye before my stomach gave a low growl.

"You must be hungry. I was just bringing you your breakfast actually when you woke up. Please try to eat it all you need to keep your strength up. Here are some books to read once you're finished. I need to go sort some things out but I'll try to be back as quick as I can. Soon we will be together forever." He exclaimed tenderly whereby he kissed me gently on the lips and then left out of the door. I then resumed to eating my breakfast.

**Phantom's POV**

I ran down the corridor as fast as I could; there was so much to plan. I decided to organise the wedding now because once she was fully healed and married we will be moving out of the lair and into my childhood home in Rouen. I was so happy I felt like nothing could go wrong. Sometimes I think this is all a dream that I will soon wake up from but then when I wake up beside her I realise it isn't a dream and it makes me so happy when I see her asleep next to me. I like watching her sleep as she looks like an angel with her hair around her head like a halo with a peaceful and contented look on her face. I soon found myself at the surface and I went straight to Madame Giry's office.

"May I come in? I have several favours to ask of you." I questioned.

"Come in." I heard her reply but strangely enough there was a hint of nervousness in her voice. What was she so nervous about? Usually she is so stern and straight-faced but it was like she was afraid to see me today.

"I was wondering if you could contact a priest. I would like to marry Christine as soon as possible. Also, organise a carriage to transport my stuff to my childhood home in Rouen for me please."

"Sure thing Monsieur. I'll do that right away."

"Now one thing I would like to know is why you're so nervous? Are you hiding something from me that I should know about?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Monsieur but I had no choice! I had to tell him otherwise he probably would have threatened someone like my daughter. When I saw him he had this manic look in his eyes. I think he has become a bit possessive about Christine and will do anything to get her back from you. Including kill you; I mean he shot Christine to get at you so he could do worse next time round." She replied quickly. I didn't have time to reply as I ran back towards my lair hoping I would get back to Christine in time.

**Christine's POV**

I decided to get out of bed; I mean it couldn't harm getting out of bed for a bit as long as I didn't strain myself too much which could cause my stitches to rip. I sat myself in front of the fire with my favourite story _Romeo and Juliet _and a moment later I became engrossed in the story. But I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching whereby I questioned.

"Erik my Angel is that you?"

"So that monster has a name does he?" Whereby I turned around and saw a dripping wet Raoul standing in the doorway with his sword poised towards me whereby I thought to myself.

"Save me Angel!" But there was no sign of him. Did Raoul get him already or was he lying dying slowly in a corridor somewhere. All I did was cry as I looked at the manic look in his eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow two chapters in one day :) Hope you guys love this chapter :) And no I don't own Phantom although I would love to; especially if it means I could meet Gerard Butler in all his Phantom glory :) Pretends to swoon dramatically :) Well as the Phantom says "Let my opera begin!" **

**Amor Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter four: Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!**

**Christine's POV**

"Raoul what are you doing down here? When Erik finds you he will not hesitate to hurt you."

"That monster does not even deserve a name. We were engaged, I thought you loved me!"

"I still love you, but more as a brother than a lover. I loved Erik since the beginning; where were you when my father died?" I replied quietly.

"Well erm I had several matters to take care of and you just disappeared off the face of the earth." He replied with slight hesitation.

"I was there when you arrived at the theatre and you never even looked at me until that night of Hannibal when I took Carlotta's place and graced the stage."

"You have grown into such a beautiful young woman and would grace my arm at such wonderful extravagant parties." He replied complimentarily. I looked up at him and was about to retort when a voice suddenly echoed around the lair.

"My Christine is into the simpler things in life; jewels and riches mean nothing to her." Whereby I looked behind Raoul and saw Erik in all his glory.

"You're back!" I exclaimed gratefully before making my way towards him as quickly as possible; but before I could reach him I was grabbed around the waist and before I could scream a sword was placed harshly against my neck.

"Remove whatever spell or hypnosis you imposed on my beloved fiancée and release her immediately or I will kill her!"

"So much for loving her; you would resort to harming her just to get to me. How does that show your depth of love for her?" Erik retorted sarcastically.

"If I can't have my Christine then no-one including yourself can have her!" Raoul replied angrily.

"I am not some prize to be won!" I yelled angrily whereby I whimpered when the sword was dug deeper into my throat.

**Phantom's POV**

I got back to my lair to see the insolent boy standing in front of my angel with a sword poised towards her. I took note to the fact that he was dripping wet whereby I laughed to myself a little when I realised he got caught in my water trap. But when he started to talk about taking her to extravagant parties and being on his arm like some sort of trophy then I fumed and decided to show myself at that moment. I can't believe he threatened her then had the audacity to accuse me of hypnotising or putting some sort of spell on her. He obviously can't accept the fact that she loves me; the Devil's Child rather than him the handsome Vicomte. But I needed to look at the current situation and think of a plan fast before the insolent boy kills my Angel in his anger. I so badly wanted to throw a lasso at him but I will then be done for murder and hung for my crimes for certain. Also, I promised myself I would never use the lasso except in self defence; but could this moment be classed as self defence? I mean he is threatening someone's life at the moment and it broke my heart to see the scared look in her eyes but most of all the way she whimpered when the sword was dug into her throat tore at my heartstrings.

"Let her go!" I commanded angrily.

"Why should I? We were engaged to be married until you came along with your opera which magically changed her mind. She was mine until you stole her from me!" He yelled in retort.

"You just don't want to admit to the fact she didn't love you from the start but loved me instead!" I yelled back sarcastically. I could feel the familiar coil of rope under my cloak and I was ready to pull it out when I had the chance.

"Now I won't ask again you monster! Remove whatever enchantment you have over her and let us live our lives in peace or I will kill her!" He yelled demandingly whereby in a flash the Punjab lasso was in my hand and around his neck which caused him to drop Christine to the floor. I looked across quickly and I could see her bleeding from the wound in her stomach again whereby I fell silent in a state of panic.

**Christine's POV**

The only thing I saw was the lasso wrapping around his neck in the blink of an eye and that caused me to fall to the floor whereby I winced in pain as my wound burned. I touched it lightly and saw blood staining my fingers. If I stayed in my room I would be healing and my stitches wouldn't have torn open; curse my sometimes stubborn nature at times. I looked at Erik and saw him frozen in place with Raoul struggling with all his might to get out of the lasso which ensnared him.

"Erik don't hurt him!" I pleaded.

"Did you only kiss me out of pity!? You really loved that boy all along didn't you!?" Erik questioned angrily.

"No never, I have always loved you; even after the Il Muto incident I still loved you but I was scared to admit my feelings for you. I was so confused about loving you; your love is so passionate and it scared me. I accepted Raoul's proposal because his love felt safe to me. Please believe me I do love you with all my heart." I pleaded whilst tears fell down my cheeks heavily. I realised almost immediately my vision started to blur and the last thing I heard sent shivers down my spine as my Angel exclaimed coldly.

"You should have followed Madame's advice; you should keep your hand at the level of your eyes if you want to survive!" The next thing I knew I lost consciousness...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys here is the next chapter :) Sorry it took so long but hopefully I won't be punjabbed by the Phantom for taking so long. **

**Phantom: You should have kept your hand at the level of your eyes! **

**Me: Makes gagging noises whilst trying to pull lasso off**

**Phantom: I will make her promise her fellow readers to update more often otherwise I will kill her next time**

**Me: Ok I will keep up to date next time but I was busy; it's that thing you call life! **

**Author's note: I don't own Phantom; I think he owns me :/ Anyway on with the story :)**

**Amor Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter five: A new life**

**Phantom's POV**

I looked on in shock as I saw my Christine bleeding to death all due to my despicable actions; but if I went to help her then Raoul would escape and almost certainly tell the police where I am. But I needed to tend to Christine's wounds immediately otherwise she would almost certainly die. I then decided to threaten Raoul and if he didn't follow my instructions then the next time I see him I would actually kill him this time; I know I promised to not kill anyone but for this moment it will be in self defence so I think it is allowed. I looked at Raoul and saw him still struggling to get the rope off of his neck and he was starting to turn a bit red in the face. I slightly loosened the rope only so he could speak and I exclaimed coldly.

"You will leave here and never hunt us out again; if you do I will not hesitate to kill you next time! Now off with you!" Whereby I taken the rope off and saw him run out of my lair without looking back; hopefully he will heed my warning and we can live together in peace. I then quickly ran towards Christine and carried her towards her room as quickly as possible. I got the necessary equipment and stitched her wound before she lost anymore blood. I then placed the covers gently over her before promptly going to the kitchen to prepare a broth for when she woke up. I still can't believe I almost lost my angel due to simple carelessness. As I finished stirring the broth my hypersensitive ears picked up a quiet plea for my presence whereby I quickly ran to her room to see her trying to get out of bed.

"Christine what have I told you about trying to get out of bed? You'll tear out your stitches."

"Please could I have a bath? I haven't had one in ages and I kind of smell." Christine questioned meekly.

"All you had to do was call my name and I would have run you a bath then carried you to it. I am at your beck and call. I will run you a bath and once you have washed I will give you some broth to eat." I replied. Whereby I left out of the room.

**Christine's POV**

After he left I decided to pick out my outfit for the day which consisted of a simple dress in a burgundy colour which didn't need a corset.

He came back about five or so minutes later and gently picked me up as he promised before proceeding to carry me to the bathroom like I weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Call me when you're done and I will take you to the dining room." He exclaimed whereby he exited out of the bathroom leaving me to bathe in peace. I slipped into the bath after slipping off my nightgown whereby I sighed at the warmth of the water as it seeped into my aching joints. I grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it liberally all over my body until it started to lather up. I then decided whilst I was at it to wash my hair too. It was like my Angel knew I wanted to wash it as there were some nice smelling hair oils beside the bath. Soon I was finished and I dried myself off as quickly as possible then I proceeded to dress myself in the dress that was left beside the bath. At least I didn't have to wear the constricting corset because I hated the way they almost suffocate you especially when my dressers tie the strings really tight until I can't actually breathe. I don't get how anyone can sing with one of these confounded contraptions on and they should be banned off the face of the earth.

"Erik! Where are you? I'm decent now." I yelled out into the vast expanse of the lair whereby a few minutes later Erik came in and carried me over to the dining room. There on the table was a big bowl of broth with half a chunk of bread on the side whereby I ate the whole dish.

"I am glad you still have such a healthy appetite. Would you like me to play for you now?" I nodded in agreement whereby he took me over to a chair near the organ whereby I waited on baited breath to see which song he would play for me.

**Phantom's POV**

I began playing Christine's favourite song Music of the Night whereby I snuck a peek over my shoulder and saw her closing her eyes in rapture. After I finished the song I looked over and could tell by her breathing that she was deeply asleep. I picked her up as gently as possible and carried her over to the bed whereby I put the covers over her and left the light on a little. She always hated the dark even as a child and wouldn't be able to sleep unless there was a light on; but when I came along I would sing to her whereby she would fall peacefully to sleep. I then had the sudden urge to compose something on the violin whereby I gently took it out of its case and started to play.

* * *

**Phantom's POV**

It had been several hours since I had put Christine to bed and when I looked at the time I realised it was nearly lunch time and so I decided to prepare lunch for her. I hope she was hungry as she hadn't woken up since I put her to bed the night before. I was surprised she wasn't woken up by me playing music on the violin as that particular instrument held such a special place in her heart. I brought along some broth and a little bread which I put on the bedside table whereby I said her name gently. I then noticed something must have been terribly wrong because there was a light sheen of sweat covering her brow but she was also shivering violently. I knew immediately she was suffering from a fever whereby I soaked a cloth in some cold water and placed it over her forehead. The sweating slightly subsided but she was still shivering whereby I went to my room to grab some more blankets which I placed gently over her whereby the shivering also slightly subsided. I really needed the help of a doctor but couldn't due to the fact I was wanted by the law. I then remembered Madame Giry had helped Christine before when she had a fever; I'll ask her for help as I didn't want to lose her...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: So sorry for taking so long writing this but I have been busy busy busy! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following/favoriting my story :) It makes me so happy when I know there are people out there who are liking my story :D **

**Erik: why did you take so long anyway? You better make it quick and good if you value your life! Holds punjab menacingly**

**Me: (Gulps slightly) I had work experience and that drains creativity slightly :/ Please don't kill me master I adore you! I am your biggest fan so please don't kill me!**

**Erik: I guess I will forgive you this once but if you cross me again I won't be so forgiving! Now say the disclaimer before I change my mind!**

**Me: Yes master I won't cross you again! Oh yes I don't own Erik (Though I would like to own him...I didn't say that out loud honest...) or any of the other characters from Phantom :) Anyway...on with the show :D**

**Amor Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter six: I see angels...**

**Phantom's POV**

I was running rapidly through the corridors which led towards Madame Giry's office whereby I slipped through the wall like a panther silently stalking its prey. I looked around listening with my highly tuned ears for any signs of movement whereby I locked eyes with a shocked and slightly surprised Madame Giry.

"Erik you scared me! Do you always have to sneak around and appear out of nowhere? Why can't you just come through the door like everyone else?" She exclaimed whilst holding a hand to her chest.

"I wouldn't be the Phantom of the Opera if I came through doors now would I and I have to be sneaky because unless you haven't noticed I am now a wanted man because I supposedly kidnapped our Prima Donna!" I exclaimed with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, we need to take care of more pressing matters. Please I urgently need your assistance. There is something wrong with Christine but I'm not sure what."

"What's wrong with her exactly?" She questioned whereby I told her of Christine's feverish state.

"Has she been hallucinating at all due to the fever?" She questioned. I thought for a moment then shook my head.

"Take me to her immediately; we need to treat her as quickly as possible."

"But what's wrong with her? She's not going to die is she?!"

"As I don't fully know the story I am not sure yet but take me to her now!" She replied with a slight sternness to her tone. I took her back through the secret passage in the wall and hoped deep in my heart that my angel would be ok.

**Madame Giry's POV**

I ran after Erik as quickly as possible; I was concerned for her wellbeing as she was like a daughter to me and I couldn't lose her. When I took her into the Opera Populaire I promised myself I would protect her until the day I die or until she was married to a loving husband. I think Erik and Christine were destined for each other; like soul mates, they just didn't quite know it. I got to the lair and could see Christine lying on the swan bed with a cold flannel on her forehead and several covers over her violently shivering body. I had to hold back the tears for a moment as I couldn't bear to see her like this and I don't think Erik could either. I decided to check for any injuries that could have potentially become infected; I saw the wound in the stomach and knew this was the cause of her fever as it was red and inflamed.

"We need to clean this out immediately. Bring me the necessary equipment and I will tend to this wound." I saw Erik run off to get the supplies whereby he came back in about five minutes holding several items in his arms which included a towel and cloth as well as a bottle of alcohol which could be used to sterilise the wound.

Soon the wound was sterilised and after giving Erik some instructions on how to look after her I left him alone to spend time looking after Christine as I had to keep an eye on my girls to make sure they were rehearsing. Even though there was no opera on at the moment I still believed practice makes perfect and I always ensured my girls rehearsed their ballet skills to perfection.

**Phantom's POV**

After Madame Giry left I felt my fingers itch and I knew I needed to compose as hundreds of melodies were running through my head. But I didn't want to leave Christine for a second to compose at my organ. I then realised I had my violin in the main room; it wouldn't take me long at all to get my violin and bring it to her room now would it? I quickly ran from Christine's bedside and in less than five minutes I was back by her side with my violin in my hands. Maybe my playing would coax her from her deep slumber. Why hadn't she woken since Madame Giry tended to her wound? I hope she hadn't slipped into a coma or something. I then started to play a series of notes and I immediately became lost in the musical melodies that ran through my mind like a river. I was so lost in my music I didn't hear movement from my bed until a touch on my shoulder roused me from the depths of musical heaven.

"Christine what on earth are you doing!? You should be resting!" But when I turned around I realised it was just Madame Giry behind me.

"Oh sorry for the confusion Madame; I thought you were...erm...never mind. What brings you to my humble abode?" I exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"I came to see how Christine was doing." She replied with a stern tone.

"Sadly she still hasn't woken up since you tended to her wound; I was rather hoping she would wake up when she heard me playing the violin. My music always seemed to have that affect on her especially the violin as it holds such a special place in her heart." I replied sombrely. Suddenly, I heard something and turned around to see Christine thrashing around slightly in my bed whereby I held her down gently in case she torn her stitches. One of the things she said sent a cold shiver of fear down my spine.

"I see angels; have you come to take me away? No Raoul don't take me away from him I love him with all my heart! No Raoul let go of me please!" She yelled whereby I looked at Madame Giry with confusion plaguing my features.

"She is hallucinating; this sometimes happens with people who are suffering a fever. Maybe use a cold compress to bring down her temperature a bit. Maybe it would calm her down a bit." Madame Giry replied whereby I soaked a cloth in the bowl beside my bed and placed it gently over her forehead.

"I warn you, you're in for a long night. Stay strong she will get through this." Was the last thing Madame Giry said before turning on her heel and leaving out of the door. I turned back towards my angel and proceeded with bringing her temperature. I just hoped that after finding the one person I truly cared about that God wouldn't take her away from me whereby I sent a silent prayer to the heavens hoping he could hear me...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys...erm sorry for not updating lately :/ But as you can see I am still here and haven't been killed by Erik so far :) Starts to gag and grapple at the lasso.**

**Erik: You spoke too soon my dear. I can't believe you haven't been serving your master and your Angel you bad girl. You will pay for betraying me! **

**Me: Please forgive me master *makes choking noises* I won't do it again! Let go! *Breathes sigh of relief* I had driving theory test which I failed :( I thought my Angel would make me all better :'( Anyway here is the next chapter and I still don't own any of characters :( Although I still wish I did :)**

**Anyway on with the story :D**

**Amor Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter seven: And music, your music, it teases at my ear...**

**Phantom's POV**

I lost track how long it had been since Christine contracted the fever but she was slowly progressing and getting better. Maybe my prayers to God worked after all although I sometimes doubt his presence because if he did exist then how come he made me suffer so much? During my spare time I composed so many beautiful melodies that teased my ears; melodies which would grace the stage and my Angel, my Christine would sing them all for audiences to adore but I would be there watching over her and she would be singing only for her Angel. However, today my muse had deserted me and I sat and stared at the piano waiting for inspiration to hit me like a lightning bolt. Suddenly, my keen hearing picked up a noise coming from the corridor and I immediately readied a lasso and hid by the entrance to the corridor waiting for the right moment to strike. I saw them pass me whereby I threw the lasso over their head. However, before I could proceed with the tightening of the lasso I heard the person murmur my name whereby the red haze disappeared from my eyes and I saw Christine on the end of my lasso.

"Oh my god I am so sorry; I thought you were an intruder and had to dispose of them accordingly."

"Do you always have to resort to killing intruders?" She questioned pleadingly with that look in her eyes that melted my heart.

"Only when they threaten our safety my dear. I only use this to defend myself and to protect the people I love. I would never murder anyone in cold blood you know that don't you?"

"Why did you murder Buquet and Piangi then? What did they ever do to you?" She questioned demandingly.

"Buquet has been interfering with my plans for far too long as well as getting too close to my home for comfort. He has raped several of the ballet girls here too; most of whom never actually told Madame Giry about the incident. Piangi however, was butchering my opera and got in my way to performing with you. I only meant to render him unconscious though; I was never meant to kill him. Please say you will forgive me?" I pleaded in reply. I could see the look in her eyes like she was deciding whether or not to forgive me.

"I will only forgive you if you confess and promise me you will only kill if it is in self defence. No more heartless killing please; I couldn't bear to lose you if you got arrested for murder. They would hang you for that; probably by your own lasso if an angry mob gets to you first." She exclaimed firmly. I thought long and hard for a moment; could I really confess my sins to God? The man who gave me this face and made me suffer for so many years. But if I didn't confess my sins I could possibly lose Christine forever and if I did lose her I wouldn't know what to do; I would probably die from heartbreak. Could I bear losing her when she means so much to me? She is the air I breathe and most importantly my muse; without her I couldn't create the beautiful music I write.

"I will confess my sins, tomorrow and I promise to only kill in self defence or to protect our family." Christine then smiled a little before promptly giving me a big hug whereby I froze a little before putting my arms around her and pulling me tightly against my chest. I then knew immediately I could never lose her or it would break my heart. I couldn't wait to marry her now and show the world she belongs to me and no-one else.

**Christine's POV**

Words couldn't describe the feelings I was experiencing when Erik told me he would confess his sins. I will forgive him for killing Buquet and I now understood that he didn't purposefully kill Piangi but only killed him accidentally. All I could do was hug him to show him I was happy with his decision; even though he showed reluctance to hug me back in return at first he soon returned the hug which made me feel so safe and loved. Why didn't I admit my love sooner? I wouldn't have hurt my angel and I wouldn't have hurt Raoul so badly. I wished Raoul and I still could have been friends because he was so sweet to me as a kid when he rescued my mother's scarf from the sea. But when he met me on the night of Hannibal it was like he had changed somewhat; maybe this was the start of his love for me but I didn't realise it to begin with. Why did I fall in love with him anyway? He didn't believe in my Angel and he made me join in the plot to kill my Angel as well. If I didn't jump in front of his bullet my Angel would have most certainly died as I wouldn't have been able to save him. Suddenly, my stomach growled and I blushed heavily whereby my Angel exclaimed teasingly.

"I think someone is hungry my dear. I will immediately prepare us some dinner." Whereby he left out of the room towards the kitchen. I smiled a little when he left out of the door; he acted like such a gentleman at times.

About five minutes or so later I heard him call my name whereby I went straight to the kitchen and saw a simple spread which consisted of bread, cheese, some cold meat and fruit. I enjoyed the simplicity of the meal and never liked the complex meals Raoul use to take me on; I was surprised I never actually became ill or sick with the amount of rich food I had to eat in those restaurants. After finishing my meal I tried to stifle a yawn whereby my Angel laughed slightly.

"I think my little Angel is tired."

"No...yawn...not at all. Just five more minutes, let me hear one song before I go to bed, please Angel; I like your music so much." He smiled a little before proceeding to sing our song which was 'Music of the Night'. Soon I felt my eyes droop whereby the last sensation I felt was my body flying as I was carried by my Angel to my bed.

**Phantom's POV**

There are times when I believe that this is all just an elaborate dream forged by my imagination to try and alter this sorry excuse I had for a life; this was one of those times as I picked up a sleeping Christine from her position at the table and carried her to the swan bed. She felt so light in my arms and I worry about her weight sometimes and I don't think it is healthy for someone to be as thin as she is. I'll have to make sure I to feed her a bit more in the near future to help her gain some weight. I also still can't believe the fact she chose me over that perfect and handsome Vicomte of her childhood. I stroked one of her curls before proceeding to the piano. I don't think a little composing would hurt anyone and to be honest I never really slept much anyway.

**Phantom's POV**

The next morning I realised I slept at my instrument composing again. Before proceeding to check on Christine to see if she had surfaced yet I checked my mask to see if it was still secure and when I felt sure it hadn't become crooked during last night I proceeded quickly and quietly towards her room. But before I could get there my attuned senses picked up a noise that gave me a feeling that something wasn't right in the lair. I grabbed the nearest lasso to hand and hid it up my sleeve ready to use it when my visitor least expected it. I snuck down towards the source of the noise and then hid myself in an alcove waiting for the person to pass me before striking from behind.

I don't know how long had passed but there was no sign of the intruder; maybe I had imagined it. I listened intently whereby I proceeded out of the alcove and back towards the lair. But before I even took a few steps I felt a sharp pain to my head and just before the darkness took over I heard Christine shout my name...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Here I am again...I will say this quick before Erik finds me :/ I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating lately but life has been busy lately...I've been dating lately and so this makes time for creativity kinda short sometimes :/ **

**Erik: I thought you were to be loyal to me and only me! **

**Me: Oh no he's got me...gotta run...oh yes I don't own any of the characters although I think Erik seems to own me :/ and thanks for all the reviews and favourites :) Help somebody anybody! *promptly runs off* **

**Amor Numquam Moritur**

**Chapter eight: We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go...**

**Raoul's POV**

I couldn't honestly believe the Phantom of all people would make it so easy for me to kidnap Christine; he must have become soft since he had her in his company. Well she will be mine and I will not take no for an answer. Not after that fateful night on Don Juan; why did she accept that monster's proposal? I thought she loved me; we were engaged for Christ's sake! Well after kidnapping Christine the Phantom will come after me for sure then he will be arrested and hanged for his crimes. I can then marry her with no interruptions. I was interrupted from my musings by a knock on the door.

"What do you want!?" I questioned angrily.

"Erm Master...I came to inform you the young lady has awoken from her slumber. Shall I bring some tea up to her room?" The maid questioned timidly.

"Yes please bring some toast up for her as well please. I'll go to her room momentarily." I replied. I straightened up my shirt and went out of the door towards her room. She will be so happy when she realises what I have done for her and she will want to marry me immediately.

A few minutes later I found myself at her door but before I could knock and wait for an answer to permit entry I heard two voices coming from inside one of which had a concerned tone to it. I then realised that voice belonged to my maid and I could hear her trying to tell her to eat something. Why would Christine be refusing to eat? I thought she would be happy here. I knocked again and waited for the permission to enter. I heard a confirmation from inside I could enter which came from my maid and entered the room. I could see Christine sitting on the bed with a full tray in front of her and the maid desperately pleading with her to eat something off the tray; even if it was just a slice of bread. I dismissed the maid to allow her to get on with her chores and I knelt down beside the bed where Christine resided. She looked so beautiful in the early morning light but I could clearly see the dark circles around her eyes which told me straightaway she hadn't slept a wink; maybe she was having nightmares about the Phantom. What did that fiend do to her whilst she was held captive? Did he force himself upon her and that is why she is so traumatised?

"Christine, talk to me. I need to know what's wrong. I heard your exchange between the maid and yourself this morning. You need to eat; I hate seeing you hurt yourself like this. Did the Phantom hurt you in anyway?" I questioned pleadingly. But the only response I received was a look of confusion gracing her features.

"Did he force himself upon you?" I questioned firmly.

"How dare you accuse him of such a thing?! He loves me as I love him. Now take me back to him!" She replied with such passion that it scared me.

"How could you ever love such a monster?! He's insane! He's murdered people! Marry me and we can put all of this behind us!" I pleaded angrily.

"You took advantage of me when all I wanted was comfort. I loved him all along; I was just too scared to admit my feelings because they made me feel things I had never felt before. Take me back right now or I'll just leave here myself!" She pleaded passionately.

"Do you even know where you are?" I questioned. I could see the shock in her eyes and then that turned into hopelessness when she realised there was no escape. I had her now; all I had to do was persuade her that the man she loves really is a monster then she would marry me for sure. I know Erik would come after me for kidnapping Christine and then I would prove to the police he is a monster and they will arrest him and hang him for his crimes against humanity. Then Christine would come to me grieving for that monster but then marry me because she needs comforting and I would give her all the comfort she needs.

**Christine's POV**

How dare Raoul accuse my Angel of raping me? He has been nothing but a gentleman to me and he would never do something like that. But the moment he asked me if I knew where I was I knew there was no point trying to escape because the only thing I would do is get myself horribly lost. I decided the only thing I could do was live each day like my Angel was there and hope he would rescue me soon. I looked across at the still full tray and took a sip of tea which had long since turned cold. I then proceeded to look out of the window hoping to see a glimpse of a shadow or some sort of sign of my Angel's presence. Predictably enough there was no sign of him so far; he was probably pacing the lair frantically or probably throwing things around the lair in a fit of rage. He could also be kicking himself for not protecting me better. I desperately hope he is not going to hurt himself in his desperation or sadness. I heard a knock at a door which I promptly ignored and continued to look out of my window.

"Christine please come out. I know you are not happy with the fact I took you away from your Angel but I did it for your own good. That man is a murderer and mad. What's to say he might not hurt you or even kill you in his rage one day? He could potentially hurt you and I don't want to feel responsible for your death if I could have prevented it!" I heard someone plead through the door and I recognised the voice as belonging to Raoul almost immediately. I can't bear to talk to him now; he believes he took me out of the goodness of his heart. I think he only took me out of jealously, pride and stubbornness. I think he could never accept the fact I didn't love him as a wife would love a husband. I only wish I had found out my love sooner before I let the Phantom who was hidden deep inside my Angel out and broken his heart. He was so kind to me during the time when I was grieving over my father. Even though I never knew him to be the Opera Ghost he would never hurt me. The only time I was scared of him and saw the Phantom fully for the first time was when I took his mask. I should never have done that to him but I was curious and naive at the time not to realise how much it would hurt him and also how much I cared for him. I never realised how much I cared for him until I lost his company during that period leading up to the Masquerade. Even though I knew he was writing his greatest opera yet I felt so alone at that moment and that's why I went to visit my father that day we met again. When I was in his arms during Don Juan I knew I loved him and was foolish to reject him during the night of Il Muto. I then was interrupted from my musings by shouting coming from downstairs and I immediately ran down to the hallway to see what all the commotion was all about. I got to the bottom of the stairs and recognised the voice as belonging to my Angel immediately. Why would he get himself caught like this? He is so much cleverer than them and I thought he would never get himself caught so easily.

"ANGEL!" I screamed though I didn't realise it to begin with until I heard Raoul exclaim menacingly.

"You can't save him. These gentlemen here will take him away and he will be executed in the morning. We will be together soon sweetheart and you will not refuse me this time!" When I heard the tone in his voice I backed away slightly and looked towards my Angel hoping he would give me some guidance. However, I was disappointed when he looked down then exclaimed sadly.

"I am sorry for trying to make you love me. I can see you love the boy; you have my blessing to marry him, I know you will be happy together. Forget me...forget all about your Angel in Hell!" He yelled whilst being taken away forcefully and I cried out in anguish.

"I love you Angel and I always will!" And I collapsed in floods of tears.

"Don't worry. The heartache will soon be over. I'll make you forget about everything that happened and we will be so happy together." I heard a voice exclaim comfortingly and I did the only thing I could think of doing at that very moment. I slapped them as hard as I could and ran away towards my 'room', the only thing I could hear was a cry of pain as I ran back up the stairs.

"Christine! Do not run away from me! You are mine now! Get back here this instant!" I heard him yell whilst his footsteps pounded heavily behind me. Before I knew it I felt a hand grab me around my ankle and I fell forward and hit my head on the stair which caused me to lose consciousness almost immediately.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the fact I couldn't move and when I tried to move my arms I realised they were tied to the bedposts. He probably didn't want me to escape.

"Now let us discuss the matter of our wedding since your Angel will be no more soon." I heard a voice exclaim coldly and I looked up into the bright blue eyes of Raoul.

"Let me go this instant! You will not get away with this. My Angel will escape and you will regret your actions immediately!" I replied angrily. But all Raoul did was laugh which sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh you won't have to worry about the Phantom any longer. At sunrise tomorrow he will be hanged from the gallows and you will be there to watch." He replied coldly which caused me to shake my head in denial. My Angel would never get himself killed like that; he is too smart for the police. I mean he has evaded the police for so long and so I knew he would come out alive and we would soon be married. I looked down at my empty ring finger and wished I had a ring there to prove to Raoul of Erik's love for me and to bring me comfort during this time. How I wish Raoul's words were not true but deep down I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and I saw Raoul get up from his chair and go towards the door. The next thing I heard was a polite thank you then the closing of the door.

"I am going to untie your bonds so we may sit and eat together. I want your word though that you will co-operate. Are you willing to co-operate?" I looked at him for a moment before nodding my assent. He came over and untied my bonds before placing the tray in front of me. I picked at the food but didn't actually eat it. When I saw Raoul come towards me I hit him with the tray and ran out of the door towards the staircase and out of the front door...


End file.
